narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenkūgakure Regulars
|image name=Tenkūgakure Regulars Symbol2.svg |english=Tenkūgakure Regulars |unnamed team=No |kanji=天空れ正規兵 |romaji=Tenkūgakure Seiki-hei |affiliations=Tenkūgakure, Land of Air, |leaders=Akio Kōjin, |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} The Tenkūgakure Regulars (天空れ正規兵, Tenkūgakure Seiki-hei) is the title bestowed upon the vast majority of military personnel residing within Tenkūgakure. It is composed of all the shinobi within the village who are ranked between and , and do not have positions within any of the village's special divisions. As such, this particular division of Tenkūgakure's military forces is easily the largest and dominate the vast majority of missions the village enacts. At present, with the exception of general personnel and their teams, there are currently four units within the Regulars: the Airborne Corps, the Medical Corps, the Barrier Team, and the Sealing Team. The Regulars are headed and represented by the village's , who answers directly to the reigning Eiyōkage. Structure Genin Genin (下忍, Low Ninja) is the rank bestowed upon those young shinobi whom have graduated from the hidden village's Academy. While they are considered to be apart of the Tenkūgakure Regulars, their vast inexperience upon the field of battle results in their being assigned low-risk missions. As such, the vast majority of a Genin's duties revolve around manual labor or aiding in the safe delivery of shipments bound for destinations worldwide. Chūnin Chūnin (中忍, Middle Ninja) is the rank bestowed upon those who have passed the necessary examinations, whether they be the global Chūnin Examinations or those simply houses within the village, in order to prove their ability to guide other shinobi and to lead missions. As with most villages, these individuals make up the vast majority of the military force; and uniquely within Tenkūgakure, these individuals are largely composed of formerly-hired thugs, bandits, and other "deviant" members of society. Chūnin have a number of options upon being promoted. These include: becoming a teacher for the village's Academy, entering into one of the Regular's subdivisions, or becoming a member or leader of a multi-manned cell. Tokubetsu Jōnin Tokubetsu Jōnin (特別上忍, Special High Ninja) is the rank bestowed upon those individuals who have demonstrated level proficiency in a particular skill or area. As such, these elite specialists often make up the majority of the Regulars' subdivisions. Those who possess this rank generally operate exclusively within their subdivisions, or render lessons in the village's Academy in their particular specialization. Jōnin Jōnin (上忍, High Ninja) is the rank bestowed upon only the most experienced members of the Tenkūgakure Regulars. These individuals have demonstrated an exceptional, all-around proficiency in a wide variety of abilities which has warranted their elevation to this rank. Jōnin undertake dangerous missions,and more often than not form four-man cells, composed of themselves and three genin, in order to grant real world experience to the youngling shinobi. The requirements for promotion to this rank are vague, as the Eiyōage himself makes selections on an individual basis. Jinchūriki *Main Article: Hanami Kōjin *Main Article: Katsumi Hanamura Decades following the , Tenkūgakure was one of the last hidden villages to obtain a . To them fell the Two-Tails, , who was promptly sealed within one of the village's best and brightest: Hanami Kōjin. While not considered a by the possession of a Tailed Beast, Tenkūgakure also has a particular individual whose "unique situation" allows her to stand near a true Jinchūriki in terms of strength. Katsumi Hanamura is the vessel of an ancient spirit by the name Yata-Garasu, whose power, along with that of Hanami Kōjin's, is a great assurance that Tenkūgakure is not a force to be trifled with. Subdivisions Tenkūgakure Airborne Corps *Main Article: Tenkūgakure Airborne Corps The Tenkūgakure Airborne Corps (天空れ空挺部隊, Tenkūgakure Kūtei-butai) is a unique subdivision of the Tenkūgakure Regulars. As the name implies, members of this unit utilize flying machines in order to accomplish a variety of tasks; such as reconnaissance, interception, and bombing missions. At present, the unit is headed by one of the village's primary candidates for Fifth Eiyōkage: Hanami Kōjin. Tenkūgakure Medical Corps *Main Article: Tenkūgakure Medical Corps The Tenkūgakure Medical Corps (天空れ医療部隊, Tenkūgakure Iryō Butai is a subdivision of the Tenkūgakure Regulars. As its name suggests, members of this unit specialize in rendering various medical services. In addition to providing close, medical support to the shinobi on the field, the Medical Corps is also in charge of operating and maintaining the hospitals and clinics dotting the Land of Air. At present, the Corps operates under the leadership of Gensai Kouzuki. Tenkūgakure Barrier Team *Main Article: Tenkūgakure Barrier Team The Tenkūgakure Barrier Team (天空れ結界班, Tenkūgakure Kekkai-Han) is a subdivision of the Tenkūgakure Regulars. It is charged with the erection and maintenance of several types of around the village. At present, the Barrier Team is headed by Yoichi Seto. Tenkūgakure Sealing Team *Main Article: Tenkūgakure Sealing Team The Tenkūgakure Sealing Team (天空れ密封班, Tenkūgakure Mippū-Han) is a subdivision of the Tenkūgakure Regulars, founded by veterans of the . It is a specialized unit whose specialties lie in the utilization of , and occasionally , in order to accomplish a variety of tasks. Teams Coming Soon! Trivia *The name of this team pays homage to the "Regulars" of the British military, otherwise referred to as Redcoats during the American Revolutionary War. See Also * on . Category:Tenkūgakure